Full House
by L.Hawk
Summary: A series of drabbles where the whole team ends up living with Gibbs.
1. Premise

A/N- I don't own NCIS

This is going to become a series of drabbles based on the following premise.

The year is 2013

Ziva was raped in Somalia and now has a little boy named Caleb.

Tony knocked Jeanne up and when she found out their little girl was blind she left Amalie with Tony.

Tim had an affair with a girl who broke up with him once she found out he was a federal agent but not before she became pregnant and wanted nothing to do with Tim or the twins Harris and Francis.

Jimmy moved in with his girlfriend and she gave birth to their daughter Elizabeth before dying in a car crash.

Gibbs married a red-head divorcee, Hope, who has a little girl named Sheila.

Abby got a new stalker and moved in with Gibbs.

Ziva couldn't handle the pressure of life after Somalia alone and moved in with Gibbs.

Tony couldn't keep up his rent payments with the financial burden of raising a child plus paying off his cousin Owen and moved in with Gibbs.

Tim got evicted when his apartment building went condo and moved in with Gibbs.

Jimmy couldn't afford the rent on their shared apartment once his girlfriend died and couldn't move into the dorms with Lizzie and moved in with Gibbs.

Ducky had the owner of the house he was buying change their minds after he already sold his mothers house and moved in with Gibbs.

Jordan got evicted and asked to move in with Ducky and ended up moving in with Gibbs.

Hope became the mommy the team needed and didn't bat an eye-lid when everyone moved in as well as keeping the household running.

A/N-tell me what you think of the idea


	2. Nursurey

Kelly's old room was the largest in the house. It was also the closest to the "master" bedroom, where Gibbs and Hope slept. Hope had convinced Gibbs that Kelly wouldn't mind Sheila moving in and it had become her room. She still slept there, but now she had to share the room. It had become the nursery. There were two beds, one for Caleb and one that Amalie and Sheila shared, and two cribs, one for Lizzie and one for Harris and Francis. They all form a semi circle along the walls of the room, a changing table between the two cribs jutting inward. There was one dresser with four drawers. Sheila's cloths were in the top two drawers and Caleb's clothes were in the bottom two drawers. Being already so squished, there wasn't room for another dresser. Harris and Francis' clothes were under their crib and Lizzie's clothes were under her crib. The bottom of the two shelves where Kelly had once kept her valuables had been cleared its contents squished onto the top shelf. The shelf was now lined with Amalie's clothes. It wasn't an ideal situation, six children being squished into one room, even if it was the largest bedroom in the house, but they didn't mind.


	3. Tucking in

Jimmy knew that under other circumstances, what they had might be considered weird; nine adults living together in the same house. He supposed that what they had might be considered a compound, but who ever heard of a compound in the suburbs of Washington DC? Plus compounds were usually comprised of families. Not that they weren't family, but they weren't related by blood, although all the children were their biological children.

It wasn't just the living together part. It wasn't exactly unheard of to move in with someone else if you got kicked out of your house or something, which had happened to all of them. What was also weird was the tucking in part. He tucked in Lizzie every night. Not that that was weird. He was, after all, her father, and she was only two. What was weird was how Ducky tucked him and Jordan in every night, and how Gibbs tucked the others in every night.

On school nights when they didn't have a case, Gibbs imposed a strict bed-time of ten o'clock. Or at least hypothetically. At 10 o'clock, everyone began to get ready for bed. This took a while, because all the little kids needed to take baths. Finally, Ziva would put Caleb to bed, Tony would put Amalie to bed, Tim would put Harris and Francis to bed, Hope would put Sheila to bed and Jimmy would put Lizzie to bed. After all the kids were in bed, Jimmy, Tony and Tim would go back to the room they shared and change into sweatpants and t-shirts, and Ziva would go back to the room she shared with Abby and Jordan and do the same. Then Ducky would come into the boys' room and tuck Jimmy in, holding out the blankets while he climbed into bed then tucking the blankets in around him, making sure his glasses are in a safe place, staying and stroking his hair for a little while, then gently kissing his forehead. Meanwhile, Gibbs would go to the girls' room and tuck Abby and Ziva in, holding out the covers for them, tucking the blankets around them, pushing their hair out of their faces and offering each a kiss on the forehead. Then Ducky would say goodnight to Tony and Tim and Gibbs would say goodnight to Jordan and they would switch rooms and Ducky would tuck Jordan in, holding the blankets out for her while she got in bed, tucking them securely around her, brushing her hair out of her face then giving her one kiss on the forehead. He would then give a quick kiss each to Abby and Ziva. Meanwhile Gibbs would tuck Tim and Tony in holding the covers up for them as they climbed into bed, tucking them securely around them giving them each a kiss on the forehead, before giving Jimmy a quick kiss. Gibbs and Ducky would them meet in the hallway and say goodnight before Ducky went downstairs to bed and Gibbs went to crawl into bed with Hope. And by 11 o'clock, the entire household would be in bed asleep.


	4. Snacktime

The teacher watched Sheila carefully. It was snack time, and the girl had long since finished her granola bar and was sitting at her desk, resting her head on her arms in front of her, watching the other kids and frowning. The teacher sighed. Sheila wasn't exactly a social child, but this still wasn't normal behavior for her.

Finally, the teacher decided she had to do something, so she approached Sheila and asked her, "Are you alright Sheila?"

Sheila sighed, "Just hungry."

The teacher took a seat at the vacated desk in front of Sheila's and asked, "Didn't you have snack?"

Sheila looked up and said, "Uh-hu. 'Cept I didn' have breakfast this mornin', and I'm still hungry."

The teacher frowned, "Why didn't you have breakfast this morning?"

Sheila murmured, "'Cause Uncle Tony got shot." The teacher widened her eyes in alarm. Sheila rolled her eyes and continued, "He didn't get hurt too bad, just on his arm, so Boss didn't make him go the hospital, but he told Tony he had to change thee bandages every day so it wouldn' get 'fected, and this mornin' he forgot, so boss had Ducky do it, 'cept they were in the kitchen, so Ducky made Uncle Tony sit on the corner of the table 'cause there weren't any chairs and I was sitting right there and when he took the bandages off it was really gross and my stomach felt really sick, so I couldn't finnish my cereal and I'm soo hungry."

The teacher just blinked, not really sure what to say to that. Finally she said, "Well, it'll be time for lunch before you know it," and stood up. She hurried back to her desk. Sometimes she didn't know what to make of Sheila's family.


	5. Cramped

It's hard pressed to say that they're comfortable. They share cramped quarters, and poor Ducky with his old bones is down in the basement, although it does afford him some privacy, of which the others have none. It's generally difficult for them all to get ready in the mornings, what with only two bathrooms between them, and the younger children, who need to be dressed; an almost impossible task, considering the number of children and parents and the size of the nursery, which was built for one little girl.

Gibbs and Sheila have an easier time of things, because they only share a room with each other, and it's the master suite, so it has its own bathroom, but nobody feels it's unfair because, after all, it's Gibbs house, and he's letting them all stay here. Plus which, he's their Boss, and so much more besides, and they feel he deserves it. And Sheila takes such great care of them all that they can't begrudge her anything.

Still, none of them have anywhere else to go, and even if they did, they would most likely chose to stay where they are, now that they've experienced it. Tony, Tim or Jimmy, for example, could strike out on their own anytime, and just crash here while they look for a new, smaller and cheaper apartment, but none of them are looking any more than half-heartedly.

They're happy here. Not comfortable, admittedly, but happy. Yes, they have their arguments and can't stand each other sometimes, but all families are like that sometimes. They really are a family, in practice if not by blood, so they don't mind the cramped quarters too much.


	6. Portrait

Like any proud parent, Tony had hung the picture that Amalie drew of him on the wall behind his desk. It didn't look anything like him, but he didn't care. It was pretty good, considering she'd never seem him before, and had done the whole thing by touch.

His teammates knew better than to say anything about it, but once, and agent from another team had looked at the picture and asked, "What is that?"

Tony had done what he always did; he smiled and said, "It's a picture of me. See the resemblance?"

The other agent had taken it as a joke and laughed. Gibbs had snapped, "Hey! Are you gonna tell us what the hell you're doing in our bullpen?" At that point, the other agent had spun around and lost focus in the picture and Tim and Ziva had let out the breaths they had been holding. They knew that Gibbs could see through Tony's grin.


	7. Stakeout

It was two in the morning. Ducky, Jimmy, Jordan, Hope, and the kids were all asleep up stairs. Abby was supposed to be asleep, but plagued with insomnia, she was sitting in the living room, biting her nails. Ziva and Gibbs had just gotten back from a stake out, having been replaced with Tony and Tim.

The front door wasn't locked, as per usual, and Gibbs and Ziva made their way inside. Abby had turned the living room light on, and Gibbs frowned when he saw it. He said, "You're supposed to be in bed Abs."

She came over and threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling his shoulder and said, "I can't sleep Jefe."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and said, "Go and turn the lights of Abby."

Abby did as she was told and the house was plunged into darkness. They all blinked several times to let their eyes adjust to the darkness. Suddenly, Abby came running over to Gibbs and threw her arms around him. Gibbs put one arm around her shoulders and reached back to gently take hold of Ziva's forearm with his other hand. He then began to slowly lead them up the stairs and down the hall to the second guest bedroom, which was their room now.

Jordan was already asleep, so he didn't want to turn the lights on. Luckily, he knew the layout of the room well from tucking Abby and Ziva in every night. He led them to where the mattress on the floor that Ziva slept on was and let go of Ziva's arm, saying, "Just take off your boots and jeans so your comfortable."

Ziva nodded, even though he couldn't see her in the dark and slowly and carefully lowered herself until she was sitting on the bed and began untying her boots. Meanwhile, Gibbs kept leading Abby forward slowly, between the two mattresses on the floor, until they came to the far wall of the room, where the bed, which Gibbs had insisted that Abby have, was.

He pulled back the covers and gently pushed Abby so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, she reached forward and grabbed his hand in the dark. He squeezed her hand and gently pushed her shoulder back with his other hand. Abby obeyed his unspoken command and swung her legs up onto the uncovered mattress and lay down. He then pulled the blankets up over her and ran a hand through her hair before bending down to kiss her forehead and murmuring, "Try to get some sleep, Abs."

She closed her eyes and whispered back, "Good night Jefe."

He murmured, "Good night, Abs."

He then made his way back over to where Ziva had taken off her boots and socks along with her jeans and her bra and was standing next to her mattress. Gibbs reached out and touched her shoulder gently. She reflexively grabbed his wrist and bent in back painfully. His arm felt like was on fire. He quietly hissed, "Ziver."

She quickly let go and he dropped to his knees and pulled the blanket on her mattress back. She carefully lowered herself down so that sitting on the corner of the bed, then reached out and ran her hand down the side of his face lightly. He nudged her legs and she lay down and stretched herself out. He pulled the blankets over her, then kissed her forehead and murmured, "I forgive you, Ziver. Goodnight."

With that he made his way carefully to the door and left the room. He made his way down the hall to his own room. Sheila was already in bed, so he made his way quietly into the room and over to his side of the bed. He quickly stripped himself down to his boxers and pulled the covers back. Sheila groaned and blinked her eyes, "You're just getting back now?"

Gibbs cursed under his breath and quietly said back, "Yeah."

She shifted over, and he climbed into bed next to her. She lay her head down on his shoulder and muttered, "I hate stakeouts," into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I know."


End file.
